


Crowley's Little Helper

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Little Blue Pill, M/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the King of Hell needs some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



After Karen's death, Bobby only relationship was between him and his hand. He didn't go looking for love or a cheap one night stand. Nope, Bobby Singer had been perfectly happy with a quick hand-job, a good bottle of beer and a hot shower. That was until Crowley came into his life. Now it wasn't exactly love at first sight for either one of them.

In fact they couldn't stand each other. With Crowley being a demon and Bobby being a hunter, their dealings were more of the torture, sell your soul kind of thing. So no one knew precisely how or why the King of Hell ended up in Bobby Singer's bed. Nor could they explain why he kept on returning. If you asked Dean Winchester (and really they didn't, because there one dumb enough to ask him about his father figure and sex), he would have said, “it all started with a kiss.” He, of course, would have been right.

It had been a “seal the kiss,” deal that went a bit too far. Crowley hadn't expected to see fireworks when Bobby used a little more tongue that was deemed necessary. He also never though in a million years that the older man would be any good in the sack (can anyone say celibate for way too damn long?) but boy was Crowley was wrong. Bobby was a demon in the sack. In fact, although he didn't like to admit it, the King of Hell was having a hard time keeping up with his lover.

Now one would think with all the powers Crowley had under his command that he would be the one to tire Bobby out and you would be wrong. It was the demon who usually pass out after a extremely energetic bout of sex. But that the worst part, the thing that made Crowley want to cry in his overpriced whiskey, was the fact that the King of Hell couldn't even get it up for a second round.

His proud cock just couldn't handle it. So he had to resort to more human means. He had to admit those little pills called Viagra did the trick. Now he had no problem keeping up with his insatiable lover. But if you so much as breath a word of this... well then Crowley has a special place in hell just for you.


End file.
